The Jedi Tales: The Lion King 2
by SashaMonroe
Summary: Well this just another installment of the Jedi tales and what not. This pretty much the Lion King 2 but Star Wars style. Character list inside. I OWN NOTHING! This is purely for entertainment and FUN! Anidala and Obitine! THIS IS NOT OBIDALA!
1. Presentation of Padme

_**Hello everyone! The wait is over! This is the next installment of the Jedi Tales! *Everybody cheers!* But before we do anymore cheering, today is 9-11 and I am going to dedicate this chapter to all those people. **_

_**Okay so let's see the cast line up:**_

Simba: Obi-wan

Nala: Satine

Kiara: Padme

Rafiki: Yoda

Timon: Rex

Pumbaa: Cody

Zira: Mother Talzin

Kovu: Anakin

Vitani: Ventress

Nuka: Grievous _**(You will know why I picked him for this part later.*tries not to laugh*)**_

Zazu: C-3P0

Animals: Human villagers

Lions: Jedi

Outlanders: dark Jedi

_**I OWN NOTHING! George Lucas owns Star Wars! Disney owns Lion king! All I own is my imagination!**_

Chapter 1- Presentation of Padme

The sun rose over the Pride lands of the planet of Pattina. All the villagers made their way to the courtyard out in the palace's main balcony. Today was the day of celebration of the birth of Padme, the daughter of King Obi-wan Jinn Kenobi and Queen Satine Kryze Kenobi.

The reason behind Obi-wan's new last name was because when he had ran away 13 years ago and lived with his new security team, Rex and Cody; he had gotten rid of his original last name, because it reminded him too much of his past. But that was so long ago, now he was King, he was married to his best friend (Threepio was right from the start), he was a father, and he restored Pride City to its original glory. He followed his father's rules and laws, and remained loyal to all.

But today wasn't about the past, today was about the future not only for the Jedi, but for Pattina. Master Yoda was standing on the balcony. Obi-wan and Satine came out with Padme and Threepio. The ghost form of Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-wan's father, appeared in the clouds looking down at the celebration.

A gust of wind blew at Yoda and blew by the villagers making them bow down. Satine handed Yoda Padme, and he lifted her up above the crowd. All of the villagers cheered at the sight of their princess. The wind blew Obi-wan and Satine as if an approving gesture from Qui-Gon.

Padme started to struggle in Yoda's force grip. After the crowd cheered and started to leave, Yoda lowered Padme and handed her to Satine. Obi-wan, Satine, Yoda, and Threepio gathered around the young Padme, all adoring the baby. Rex and Cody, who were standing nearby, watched in awe.

"Ah, Cody—look at that little guy. A chip off the old block," Rex said. "And you gotta know who's gonna raise him…"

"His parents?" Cody asked.

"Okay sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff?" Rex said. "Like how to belch?" Res burped. "And dig for grubs? I'm telling ya, buddy…it's gonna be like old times. You, me…and the little guy."

Yoda chuckled. "A girl, it is."

"Girl," Rex said with a nod.

"Girl!" Rex and Cody both said in shock.

"Oy!" Rx said.

They both feinted to the ground.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's my favorite part!**_

_**Okay hope you enjoy it so far because there is more to come.**_


	2. Who does she remind you of?

_**Okay I just want to spoil you all by giving another chapter on the day I publish this! Now you all enjoy this! I OWN NOTHING by the way…**_

Chapter 2-Who does she remind you of?

_Eight years later…_

On the main balcony of the palace, Obi-wan and Padme, now 8 years old, were playing around. Padme ran up behind him and grabbed his leg, giggling. She looked out to the city and valleys that spread past it.

"Wow," Padme said.

She let go of his leg and ran to the rail. However, Obi-wan swooped her up into his arms.

"Whoa. Where do you think you are going in such a hurry?" Obi-wan asked.

Padme tried to escape Obi-wan's grasp.

"Daddy!" she laughed. "Let go."

"Well, I just want to be careful," he said putting her down.

Padme chased after a butterfly; Obi-wan grabbed her dress holding her back.

"Padme, are you listening? Accidents can happen," he continued. "You could easily get hurt, or stepped…"

"Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost," Padme said frowning.

"And remember…I want you to stay in sight of Pride City at all…"

"At all times, I know," Padme repeated the speech she had heard a thousand times. "And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please?"

Satine and Threepio walked out. Obi-wan let go of Padme and wrapped an arm around Satine.

"Hmm. Very funny," Obi-wan said.

Satine laughed gently. "Min your father, Padme."

"Yes, mom," Padme said then giggled.

"And stay away from the Outlands," Obi-wan said.

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders," Threepio said.

"C-3P0's right," Obi-wan said. "You can't turn your back on them."

"Really? How come?" Padme asked curious.

"Mmm…never mind," Obi-wan said. "Just run along now."

"But Dad, I…"

"You'll understand someday. Go on."

"Dad…"

Obi-wan gave her a hug then nudged her off. She started giggling and ran down the stairs to the courtyard below.

"And stay on the path I've marked for you!" Obi-wan called out.

Satine chuckled. "Obi, who does she remind you of?"

"Huh? What? Who?" Obi-wan asked cluelessly.

"She's just like you were when you were young," Satine said hugging his arm.

"Exactly," he said. "Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?"

Satine backed Obi-wan into the rail, their bodies pressed together.

"You mean the dangers _you_ put us in," she said.

They chuckled then kissed. Satine pulled away after a few minutes.

"She'll be fine," she said. She left into the palace.

Obi-wan waited until she was out of earshot.

"Hey Rex, Cody. Come here," Obi-wan said.

They came from within the palace and walked toward him.

"Good morning, mon Capitan," Rex said.

"I want you to keep a close watch on Padme," obi-wan said. "You know she's bound to run off."

"No worries, obi-wan," Rex said. "We're on her like stink on a warthog."

"Hey!" Cody said feeling mad about the joke toward his home.

"It's the hard truth, Cody," Rex said. "Live with it."

"Guys, I'm counting on you," obi-wan said. "Danger could be lurking behind every corner."

Rex looked at Obi-wan, quizzically then took him mock-seriously.

"Ah hah," Rex said. Both he and Cody began looking theatrically from side to side. They both slipped away spy style.

Padme walked through the tall grass of the open savannah, chasing a butterfly.

"Hey! Wait! Come back! I just want to play!" Padme called at the butterfly. The butterfly landed on a rock. Padme crouched, grabbing her training saber, ready to attack. "Ah… the mighty hunter had cornered her prey." She snarled at the bug.

Padme pounced the bug onto a rock with an rising incline, from which she can see the outlands.

"Whoa…cool!" Padme said standing on the rock. "The outlands! I wonder what's out there…"

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the grass behind her. It drew Padme's attention. She turned as the grass separated.

Suddenly, Rex, Cody, and Padme screamed in shock. Padme was frightened backwards and fell off the far side of the knoll and into a pool below. Cody ran up the rock and prepared himself to jump in after her. Rex got up the rock a moment too late, as Cody had already jumped.

"Oh, don't worry, Padme," Cody called. "Uncle Cody's coming."

"Oh no…oh…oh…uh…let's see, uh…" Rex said to himself nervously. He then pretended like he was talking to Obi-wan. "Gee, Obi-wan. The good news is we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a warthog on her. Is…there a problem with that?"

As for Cody, he was hopelessly looking around for Padme in the water.

"Padme? Padme?"

"Cody,' Rex called. "Let me define, "babysitting"!"

Cody immediately got up and found Padme underneath him, sputtering.

"Sorry," Cody said then offered her a hand up. Padme took it. "Now, Princess Padme as Obi-wan's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt!"

"But…but…" Padme tried to speak as Rex helped her out of the pool.

"Hurt!" Rex panicked. "Oh, Obi-wan would kill us! You didn't slip a disc, did ya?" Rex looked her over.

"B-but…" she tried to speak.

"Catch a fever? Get a hang nail?" Rex asked.

"Rex…" Padme said pushing him away.

"I had one once," he said.

"Very painful," Cody said.

"Excruciating," Rex said.

Rex then grabbed a part of a tree branch and pulled it over Padme, shading her.

"Darling with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun," Padme swatted away the branch. "What? Do you wanna wrinkle?"

"Would someone please just listen to me?" Padme begged.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't listening," Rex said. "Did you say something princess?"

"I'm not just a Princess, you know. That's only half of who I am!"

"Oh, uh… who's the other half?" Cody asked.

"Uh…well, I, uh… um…" Padme couldn't think of the word.

"Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat," Rex said. He snapped his fingers and Cody lifted up a log. "Grubs!"

"The other white meat," Cody said dropping the log.

Rex offered Padme a leaf covered in bugs.

"And so high in protein," Rex added.

"Ew! Gross!" Padme said in disgust.

"No?" Rex turned to Cody. "How about you, big boy?"

Cody sniffed the leaf.

"Ah. Love grubs!" he said.

"Not like."

"Love!" They both said.

Rex tossed a bug into Cody's mouth; he crunched and coughed on it a little then hiccupped and spit the fragments back onto the leaf, coating them all with saliva.

"Oh…you always do that!" Rex said disgusted. "You take a bite out of each one then put it back. It drives me crazy!"

"But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones,' Cody said cleaning himself.

"Slimy?" Rex said shocked. "Cody, my corpulent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal."

"Slimy!" Cody said.

"Crunchy!" Rex said.

They repeated it back and forth.

"Less filling!" Cody said.

"Tastes good!" Rex said.

They repeated that too.

_**LOL! To be continued…**_


	3. Another Youngling

_**Hey guys. So sorry for being gone so long, I've just been so busy lately. But I feel that you guys at least deserve a chapter the next two days. So here is one of them.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Another Youngling<p>

While Rex and Cody argued over the bugs, Padme wandered off. She crossed the river on a log, and tumbled off, rolling directly into a young boy. He snarled at her confrontationally, and continued growling.

"Who are you, pridelander?" the boy asked.

Padme didn't answer, but kept jumping from side to side, training saber at hand. She faced the boy at all times, saber pointed at him. The boy kept growling menacingly, but eventually his curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider," Padme said.

"You always do what daddy says?" he teased.

"No!" she said.

"Bet you do. Bet you're Daddy's little girl! Haha!"

The boy moved away, hopped on logs across the river.

"An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself," he bragged.

"Really? Cool!" Padme said awed as she followed him.

The boy looked back at Padme, and noticed a huge goober fish rising up behind her its mouth gaping. The boy cried out in terror. Padme turned to see the goober fish. Padme screamed.

"Run!" She yelled. They ran away from the fish. The fish's teeth crunched just behind them. "This way!"

They narrowly escaped, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of reach of the goober fishes jaws as more and more rose up out of the water. They rested on two unmoving "stones" further down, and began to pant and giggle.

"That was a close one," the boy said.

"Yeah," Padme agreed.

The stones they were sitting on rose up and revealed themselves as more goober fish heads.

"Whoa!" They both cried.

Padme ran up a tree limb, getting out of reach; however, the boy ran past her, leaping from goober fish to fish down the river.

"Hey, what about me?" Padme asked.

"You gotta take care of yourself," he said. "I'll distract them. Run!"

The boy slipped off the last fish into the water; as he came up, gasping for air, the fish loomed over him.

Padme swung at the fish with her lightsaber, it barely cutting them.

"Look out!" She called.

The boy was paralyzed by fright; the gaping mouth in front of him was suddenly clamped shut by Padme leaping on top of it.

"Move it!" she said.

The two younglings scrambled up a branch and up onto the back, out of the reach of danger. From the top, they panted and rested for a few moments, then moved back to look over the edge. The goober fish were massing below, furious at being cheated of their meal.

"I did it," Padme panted. "I did it!" She stuck her tongue out at the fish below.

"Hah!" The boy gloated.

The younglings moved back from the edge and recounted their adventure.

"Whoa, man—did you see the size of those teeth?" Padme said excited. "They were going "Rar rar"," She fell to the ground laughing. "He was just totally eating you up right there, and I jumped on his head and I bopped him so good…" she took a breath. " We make such a great team. And you…you were really brave."

"Yeah…you were pretty brave too," the boy said. "My name is Anakin."

"I'm Padme," she said blushing.

She then crouched down playfully; she reached out and batted him.

"Tag ! You're it!"

She jumped back, laughing; instead of chasing, Anakin just looked at her silently. She tried again.

"Tag! You're it! You're it!"

Still no response; he just stared at her.

"Hello? You run, I tag…get it?" Padme asked. "What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?"

Getting an idea, she crouched down and went back to playing his style, with bared teeth and growled. He got the idea and mock-growled back, but suddenly he found himself growling at Obi-wan's leg. Obi-wan activated his lightsaber in front of him, and suddenly an elder woman came out of the grass and a staff magically appeared before her.

"Mother Talzin," Obi-wan said.

"Obi-wan," Mother Talzin said.

Satine, Rex, and Cody arrived behind Obi-wan, with other Jedi.

"Satine," Mother Talzin said.

"Mother Talzin," Satine said looking furious.

"Rex, Cody," Rex said. "Great. Now that we all know each other. _Get out of our Pride Lands!"_

"Your Pride Lands?' Mother Talzin asked. She snarled, making Rex jump backwards behind Cody in fear. "These lands belong to Dooku.

"I banished you from Pride City," Obi-wan said. "Now you and your youngling…_get out!"_

"Oh… haven't you met my son, Anakin?" Talzin said. "He was hand chosen by Dooku to follow in his foot prints… and become king!"

"Pbb. That's not a king," Rex said. "That's a fuzzy maraca!"

"Anakin was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands,' Talzin said. "Where we have little food, less water…"

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands," Obi-wan said.

"But the child does not!" Talzin said. "However… if you need your pound of flesh…here."

Mother Talzin nudged Anakin toward Obi-wan, daring him to show either ruthlessness or cowardice.

"Take him and get out," obi-wan said extinguishing his lightsaber. "We're finished here."

Obi-wan picked up Padme. Mother Talzin walked over to obi-wan and looked down at a terrified Padme.

"Oh no, Obi-wan… we have barely begun," she said.

She glared wickedly at Padme then turned and picked up Anakin. He and Padme watched each from over their parents shoulder as they moved apart.

"Bye," Padme whispered.

"Bye," Anakin whispered back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How cute! They meet at last! I love Rex and Cody's role in this story sooo much!<strong>_


	4. We Are One

_**Okay just like I promised here is the next update! This one will be good. And yes there will be singing.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- We Are One<p>

Obi-wan and the Jedi moved off over the ridge, back towards Pride City, while Talzin took Anakin back to the Outlands. Once within sight of the city, Satine looked back at Obi-wan, who had stopped.

"Obi?" Satine asked.

Obi-wan cleared his throat and gave her a nod. Satine smiled back at him, understanding it's time for The Talk. She and the rest of the group moved off back home. Obi-wan set Padme down on a rock, who grins ingratiatingly up at him. He glared sternly back. She looked at the ground, sighing.

"Padme, what did you think you were doing?" Obi-wan asked. "You could have been killed today."

"But Daddy, I…I didn't mean to disobey," Padme said.

'I'm telling you this, because I love you," Obi-wan said with a tinge of worry. "I don't want to lose you."

"I know," Padme said shamefully.

Obi-wan knelt down in front of her.

"If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do," he said. He reached up and cupped her face in his hand. "One day I won't be here… and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great Circle of…"

"Circle of Life. I know," Padme finished.

"Exactly. And you need to be careful. As future Queen…"

"But what if I don't want to be Queen?" she interrupted. "It's no fun."

"That's like saying you don't want to be a Jedi. It's in your blood…as I am. We are a part of each other."

He smiled and playfully shoved her off the rock. Padme smiled up at him. Obi-wan grinned back down at her, and they hugged.

"Padme, this is a song my mother sung to me when I was your age," Obi-wan said. "I want you to hear it." He started singing.

'_As you go through life you'll see  
>There is so much that we<br>don't understand.'_

They started walking around the city. A mother sternly prevented one of her toddlers from trying to run away from her. A couple sitting in the grass watched their baby walk for the first time.

'_And the only thing we know  
>is things don't always go<br>the way we planned._

_But you'll see everyday  
>That we'll never turn away<br>When it seems all of your dreams come undone.'_

A group of girls Padme's age were braiding each other's hair. A group of older kids played tag.

'_We will stand by your side  
>Filled with hope and filled with pride<br>We are more than we are  
>We are one.'<em>

They continued walking through the city. As they passed a fountain, Padme stopped and looked at her reflection.

Padme started singing.

'_If there's so much I must be  
>Can I still just be me<br>the way I am?'_

A little baby fish jumped out of the water and into her reflection.

'_Can I trust in my own heart  
>Or am I just one part<br>of some big plan?'_

Obi-wan walked behind her and headed toward the palace. Padme ran after him.

Obi-wan sang again.

'_Even those who are gone  
>Are with us as we go on<br>your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy  
>one thing nothing can destroy<br>Is our pride, deep inside  
>We are one'<em>

They ran through the city, passing groups of curious villagers, many with their young children, as they approached the palace.

'_We are one, you and I  
>We are like the earth and sky<br>one family under the sun.'_

Running up the balcony stairs of the palace, he indicated it to her_._

'_All the wisdom to lead  
>All the courage that you need<br>You will find when you see  
>We are one.'<em>

"As long as you live here, it's who you are," Obi-wan said. He wrapped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You'll understand someday." He turned and walked up the stairs, disappearing into the palace.

A bird fluttered by her, circled; and flew off over the City into the setting sun. Padme ran up the steps and to the edge to watch the bird. She smiled sadly thoughtful for a second, then turned to face the sun, watching it set.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY FAVORTIE SONG OF THE ENTIRE MOVIE! That is why I had to have stay in!<strong>_


	5. New Hope For the Outlanders

_**Hey guys so sorry that I haven't update in like forever, but I am back now baby! WOO! So I feel bad for keeping you on edge this past week, so to make it up I'm posting two chapters today! *claps hands* Yep and I'll be posting all week, because I am on break these next two weeks! Thank the maker for breaks! So enjoy your gift from me!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- New Hope for the Outlanders<p>

The outlands, a cruel desert with hardly any plant life, and hardly any food and water. A youngling, girl, about 8 years old was tugging on a root, growling. A teenage boy who was half alien, half machine approached from behind.

"Anakin, Anakin, Anakin," The boy, Grievous, mumbled to himself. "Dooku wasn't even his father. He just took him in." he turned his attention to the girl. "Oh hey, Ventress. Where's little termite, Anakin? The Chosen one."

Grievous used one of his clawed fingers, touched the root, ripping it. Ventress tumbled backwards.

"Grievous! Where's Anakin?' Ventress said angrily. "Did you leave him out there on his own again?"

"Hey, it's every dark Jedi for himself out here," he said. "That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own."

Bugs kept flying around him and wouldn't leave him alone. He continued to swat the air.

"Mother's gonna be mad," she said. "She told you to watch him!"

"Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one," he said. He began using his lightsaber to cut the bugs up. "I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest…Oh! These bugs!"He started swinging frantically. Ventress looked self-satisfied at Grievous' problem.

"I could be a leader," he said swatting. "If she'd just give me a chance!"

"Yeah right," Ventress said. "Why don't you tell that to her?"

Grievous stopped and faced her.

"Yeah? Don't think I won't!"

"Oh yeah?" Ventress chuckled. "Here's your chance."

Mother Talzin walked slowly by Grievous, carrying Anakin in her arms. She ignored Grievous entirely.

"What? Oh…Mother! Mother, hi!" He laughed, nervously. "Mother, I caught some womprat for you dinner, I left them by the, umm… by the… okay."

Mother Talzin walked into their adobe and set Anakin down. Ventress ran up to Anakin, training lightsaber ready. (She only has one now)

"Hey Anakin," Ventress said. "You wanna fight?"

He pulled out his training saber, looking earnest. Mother Talzin turned to Grievous, who became frightened.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" Mother Talzin said angrily.

"It's not his fault,' Anakin butted in. "I went off on my own."

Talzin turned to Anakin, backing him into the wall with her words.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

"N-nothing!"

"Who has made us Outsiders?"

"Obi-wan!"

"Who killed Dooku?"

"Obi-wan!" _**(Ha, in ROTS, he was out cold when Dooku died.)**_

"And what have I told you about them?"

"Sorry mother! Sh-she didn't seem so bad," Anakin stammered. "I thought we could be…"

"Friends?" Mother Talzin asked. "You though you could get to the daughter. And Obi-wan would welcome you with open arms? What an Idea." She then reconsiders. "What an idea! You brilliant child. I'm so proud of you!" She brushed back his hair with a hard hand. "You have the same conniving mind that made Dooku so…powerful."

"Yeech," Grievous said.

Talzin glared at Grievous, then picked up Anakin. She carried him into his room as Grievous glowers.

"Ugh. The Chosen One," Grievous said disgusted.

Talzin carried Anakin to his bed and laid him down on it, he grunted at the hard bed.

"I now see the path to our glorious return to power!" she said.

"But I don't want…" Anakin said.

"Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted."

She started to sing him a lullaby.

'Sleep, my little Ani  
>Let your dreams take wing<br>One day when you're big and strong  
>you will be a king.'<p>

Talzin tucked Anakin in the bed.

"Good night," Anakin said.

"Good night my little prince," She said. "Tomorrow, your training intensifies."

Talzin walked out of the room to go and plan what they were going to do to win Pride City and bring Obi-wan to his knees.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for all of you that wanted the song my lullaby in this story, but it's not going to be in here. I love that song too, but when I planned on this part of the story I couldn't really see Talzin singing all of it, but hey I got part of it in here. I know sad face, but hey now you all know why I choose Grievous for that part! LOL!<strong>_


	6. Padme's First Hunt

_**Hey everyone okay so the last chapter was supposed to be chapter 5 not 4. Typo, my bad. Oh well, anyway I was supposed to post this yesterday but there was some computer problems and what not so I'm posting it today. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Padme's First Hunt<p>

_10 years later…_

Night lay across the valley. It had been 10 years since Padme and Anakin had met, and they haven't spoken or even seen each other since then.

Padme was sent to the Jedi Temple on Coresaunt to train as a padawan under Mace Windu. She was returning tomorrow after her many years away, but now as a fully trained Jedi Knight.

Yoda was sitting in his tree painting a new picture of Padme as an adult.

"Oh, Qui-Gon," Yoda spoke to himself. "More beautiful everyday does Padme grow, into a Queen someday very proud she will make us." Yoda then painted Anakin as a young man. "But this man Anakin, grows stronger he does. And Mother Talzin fills his heart with hate she does. Worried I am, Qui-Gon. Going well, things are not."

The wind blew, rattling the leaves on the tree.

"Hmph? A plan you have?"

A gourd fruit fell, splitting in two. Yoda held up the two halves against the paintings of Padme and Anakin, and brought them together until they joined.

"What? Anakin…Padme…together? The plan, that is?" Yoda said then yelled. "Crazy, are you? Work this never will! Oh, Qui-Gon, up there too long have you been. Your head in the clouds, it is."

The wind blew harder, almost blowing him away.

"Okay, ok, ok! OKAY! Alright—okay!" Yoda calmed. "Trust you I do, but work this may not, I don't think. Hope you know what you are doing, I do."

* * *

><p><em>In the Outlands, the next morning…<em>

Anakin stood in the center of the living room. His hair was no longer the shaggy blondish brown. It was now cut short (padawan style without the braid) and was a darker brown. His body build was larger and he wore all black, instead of tan. He looked like a sith.

Mother Talzin walked around him looking him up and down.

"You are ready!" She chuckled. "Nice…very nice. You have the same darkness in your soul that Dooku had. What is your destiny?"

"I will avenge Dooku," Anakin said. "take his place in the Pride Lands."

"Yes! What have I taught you?"

"Obi-wan Kenobi is the enemy."

"And what must you do?"

"I must kill him!"

* * *

><p>The Jedi Starfighter landed on the platform outside of the palace. The Jedi gathered at the main balcony waiting for Padme. Padme got out of her fighter and walked to the palace. She discovered that the palace was empty. She set her stuff down in her room and walked outside.<p>

Meanwhile, Satine spotted Padme. She ran down the staircase to the other s below. The Jedi were lined up in a making a pathway between the lines (tunnel). She walked down it to Obi-wan at the end. He looked worried and sad, with some happy, but he sighed gently and forced a smile. This was going to be Padme's first mission as a Knight. The hunt.

"She's back after so long," one Jedi said.

"Wow, her first hunt!" Another said.

"You must be so proud," Another said to Satine.

"Here she is!" Another said.

Padme emerged at the top of the staircase. She looked at Yoda, who was sitting in his hover chair beside the rail. She looked worried until Yoda spoke to her.

"Padme," Yoda said.

Padme walked down the stairs. At the foot was C-3P0, who clapped happily. Rex and Cody behind him embraced goofily.

"Good luck, Padme!" a Jedi said.

"She'll be great," one Jedi said.

"You can do it!" a youngling said.

"It's your day, Padme," said a female Jedi.

"My, how you've grown," an elder said.

"Good Luck, Padme," a male Jedi said.

Padme reached her mother and they embraced. Padme pulled away.

"You'll do fine," Satine said.

"Daddy," Padme said unleashing her mature voice. "You have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?"

Obi-wan glanced at Satine, who raised an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes up ward acquiescently.

"Alright," Obi-wan said. "I promise."

They pulled into a hug. Rex and Cody broke into tears. Padme pulled away then ran off through the city to the valley beyond. Obi-wan moved over to Rex and Cody.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt," Obi-wan said quietly to them as if he wasn't even talking to them.

Rex and Cody began humming in a show of nonchalance, and slid away from the group and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Padme was hunting. Trying to be quiet, she stepped on a branch, which cracked and sent a herd of antelope running. Padme ran frustrated.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the Rancor Graveyard, Grievous and Ventress stood on a ledge. (<em><strong>Ventress and Grievous look like they do in Clone Wars)<strong>_

"Yecch. This place even creepier since the Hyena soldiers were wiped out," Grievous said.

"Mmm. Gee," Ventress said her arms full of kindling.

"I'm not scared, okay?" Grievous said annoyed.

They jumped down next to one of the spouts. Ventress set the kindling right on the edge.

"I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all," he said. "If Anakin was so special, why does he need us? I never even had a chance!" he yelped as his butt got burned by a jet of hot gas from the spout.

Ventress watched him with amusement, then her face lit up as the near spout bursts, lighting the sticks a blaze.

"That's it," Ventress said reaching down picking up the burning kindling. "Now come on." She handed him one. "Padme's started her hunt. We have to make quickly."

Grievous took the burning stick, and put his hand above the vent. It went off and he removed his hand, which was on fire.

"Oh! Fire!" he switched the stick to the other hand and shook his hand until the fire went out. He then looked around to notice Ventress was gone. Grievous ran after her.

which was on fire.

"Oh! Fire!" he switched the stick to the other hand and shook his hand until the fire went out. He then looked around to notice Ventress was gone. Grievous ran after her.

* * *

><p>Back in the open fields, Rex and Cody are following after Padme. Cody's hand popped up, as if making a puppet, above the grass. Rex rose up next to it, saw the hand, yelped in surprise, and ducked back down. The two crossed the clearing military-fashion, sniffed the air, and they darted from tree to tree with SWAT team style.<p>

"Hup! Hup!" They said.

Rex leapt into a hollow log and gestured as though with a commlink.

"Tengo-Charley- Alpha," Rex said. "What's your position?"

"Uhh… upright," Cody said confused then smiled. "head turned slightly to the left… butt erect."

"Why do I bother?" Rex said to himself. He then pulled out a pair of electro binoculars and scanned the area, framing Padme in the view finder. "Ah hah."

* * *

><p>Padme was stalking the antelope again. She carefully crawled over some stones with her hands, but knocked them over with her feet, alerting the antelope into running yet again. She jumped up and gave chase as the herd turned and dashed away from her, directly toward Rex and Cody, who shriek in fright.<p>

"This is where the dear and the antelope play," Rex called.

The antelope passed; Rex and Cody shrieked again when they turned and saw Padme standing there, panting. Rex recovered and chuckled guiltily as Padme recovered her breath.

"Rex… what are you doing here?" she asked sternly.

"Uh…shopping! We thought a nice pelt for the den…some throw pillows," Rex lied. Cody nodded. "a little potpourri…"

"My father sent you," She said enraged. "After he promised to let me do this on my own… he lied!"

"No," Rex said calmly. "He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I should have known he'd never give me a real chance," Padme said.

She ran past them, still breathing hard.

"I'll do this on my own," She called over her shoulder. "Away from the Pride Lands!"

"Hey! Wait! Come back!" Rex called. "Oh… who can keep track of her? Padme come back!" He started to run after her, but she was too far. "Oh… she's gone again! Somebody's gotta tie a boomerang around her neck! Somebody's gotta get a beeper for this kid!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAHAHAHA! Always funny! Action Next…!<strong>_


	7. Rescuer

_**Okay this part is for anyone into action. Oh wait that's all of you. Never mind, just enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Rescuer<p>

Padme had run to the edge of the Pride Lands. Ventress and Grievous are standing above, with their flaming sticks.

"Let's light fire!" Grievous said, excited. They ran down the slope, Grievous laughing madly. "Roasty toasty princess… roasty toasty princess…" He lit the grass on fire in several places, hopping in circles. Soon he was standing in the center of the circle of flames. "Hey, is it hot in here, or is that just me?" He then realized. "Fire! Yow!"

Grievous rocketed into the air and landed a good distance away, where he resumed laughing maniacally.

Ventress growled at him. "Come on!"

She dragged him off.

* * *

><p>Antelope grazed the valley, along with various birds. The antelope got spooked by something near Padme and turn and began to gallop off. Padme gave chase. Soon, though, she noticed the fire burning on the horizon, and the antelope turned and ran back in her direction. She panicked, turned, and began to run back the way she came, antelope and birds following her.<p>

However, on a high knoll above the flames, Mother Talzin and Anakin stood watching.

"The plan is in motion," she paused. "Go!"

Anakin ran down the slope, toward Pride City.

Back at the city, Obi-wan was pacing the balcony with Threepio a few feet away.

"Don't worry, Master Obi-wan," Threepio said. "She'll be fine. What could happen?"

Obi-wan spotted something in the distance. He looked over and gasped as he saw the smoke rising.

"No…no! Padme!" Obi-wan cried. He turned to Threepio. "Threepio take a city bike! Fly ahead. Find her!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Padme was following a pair of eopies away from the flames, but found herself trapped and hemmed in an all sides, choking on the thick smoke. She spotted a high stone overhang above the flames; she leapt up and tried to clime=b up the side, but she fell unconscious upon reaching the top.

Anakin appeared over her from the smoke; she awoke for a moment and saw him smiling down at her, and then lost consciousness again. Anakin lifted her up and laid her over his shoulder, and begun to carry her away from the fine. He leapt across chasms with flames roaring, and then tumbled with Padme down a slope into a pool of water, where Padme began to sink. Anakin dove for her and dragged her to shore.

Threepio, flying over head, watched the event.

"I must tell Obi-wan!" Threepio gasped.

Threepio turned the city bike around and flew back to Pride City.

Anakin dragged Padme to shore, and she woke up, gasping for breath.

"Where am I?" Padme asked weakly.

"You're safe… in the Pride Lands," Anakin said.

"The Pride Lands," Padme said bewildered. "No! Why did you bring me here?" She sat up slowly as it hurt to do so. "Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the one who just saved your life," Anakin said hurt by her words.

"Look," She said standing with difficulty due to some injuries (probably from the fall). "I had everything under control!"

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Then move down wind."

The Jedi confronted each other. Padme pulled out her saber and began jumping from side to side. Soon Anakin's interest piqued.

"What are you doing?' he asked.

"Anakin?" She asked recognizing him.

Anakin smiled.

"Padme!" she heard her father's voice call.

Padme turned to see Obi-wan and some of the Jedi. From Pride City arrive. Obi-wan jumped in front of Padme, lightsaber active. Padme deactivated hers and replaced it on her belt.

"Padme!" Satine said running up to her. "You're all right."

"I'm fine, mom," Padme said. "Just a couple of cuts and bruises."

"Padme,' Obi-wan said, his lightsaber pointed at Anakin.

"Father…how could you break your promise?" Padme asked.

"It's a good thing I did," Obi-wan said. "I almost lost you. No more hunts for you; not ever!"

"But I was doing just fine,' she said. "Even before Anakin…"

"Anakin?" Obi-wan said his anger growing.

"Obi-wan?" Satine said, surprise at his ferocity.

Obi-wan glared at her.

Suddenly Yoda arrived, and was standing on the hillside behind Obi-wan.

"Hey! You!" He called. "How dare, the Kings daughter, you save?"

"You saved her?" Obi-wan asked his tone softer. "Why?"

"I humbly ask to join your pride," Anakin said bowing.

"No!" Obi-wan answered immediately. "You were banished with the other Outsiders."

"I've left the Outsiders,' he said. "I am a rogue. Judge me now, for what I am… or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"

Obi-wan snarled and paced around. The boy was right. Satine looked hard at him.

"Obi… you owe him your daughter's life," Satine said.

"Mmm…yes sir," Threepio said. "Clearly we are in his debt…and royal protocol and Jedi Code, demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception."

Obi-wan paced a few moments more, then came to a decision.

"Hmm. My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are."

Anakin smiled inwardly and looked side long at Padme, who smiled back at him. Threepio turned his back on Anakin.

"Hmph! Riffraff,' he said.

Threepio waddled off. All made their way back to pride City, with Anakin walking behind Obi-wan and growled at himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hahahahahahaha. Even though this chapter was Action packed, sort of, it was still funny.<strong>_


	8. An Unwelcome Stranger

_**Okay so this is a short chapter and I'm deciding to post it today. So…enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- An Unwelcome Stranger<p>

As night fell over Pride City, Obi-wan noticed Anakin about to go into the palace with the Jedi; he jumped in front of Anakin with a growl and intimidated him away from the palace opening as Obi-wan went inside. Anakin walked out to the backyard furniture and laid down in one of the chairs. Padme came out to speak with him. She was in a nightgown with a robe wrapped around her.

"Hey…uh, thanks for saving me today," Padme said.

"What kind of hunter are you anyway, Princess?" Anakin asked. "You almost got yourself killed out there."

"What?" she asked.

"You wouldn't last three days on your own."

"Oh," she said provoked. "and I suppose you could teach me?"

"Heh, yeah."

"Padme!" Obi-wan shouted from inside the palace.

"Coming!" She shouted back then turned back to Anakin. "All right… impress me. We start at dawn.

Padme walked back to the palace.

Anakin chuckled.

"I look forward to it," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Grievous and Mother Talzin stood watching from a nearby hill.<p>

"Oh…oh…d-d-did you see that?" Grievous said. "He let her go! If that were me…"

"Hush," Mother Talzin said. "The fire rescue worked perfectly, and Obi-wan fell for it. Now, the closer Anakin gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Obi-wan! And once he has Obi-wan alone…" She swung her hand at a tree, missing it. However, the small trunk fell in pieces.

* * *

><p>Shifting back and forth in the bed, Obi-wan was plagued with nightmares. Nightmares were about his father's death.<p>

_Obi-wan stood at the top of the ledge, reaching down for Qui-Gon, who was just out of reach._

"_Obi-wan! Obi-wan! Help me!" Qui-Gon called._

"_Father!" Obi-wan cried._

_Dooku was above Obi-wan, laughing on the rocks against the moonlight._

"_Dad…just…a little…further…" Obi-wan said reaching farther._

_Dooku latched onto Obi-wan's upper arm with a pair of claws_

"_Gotcha!" Dooku said. "Trust me."_

"_Obi-wan!" Qui-Gon cried._

_Qui-Gon slid down and into the gorge._

"_Noo!" Obi-wan cried._

_Obi-wan turned on Dooku; Dooku, laughed, slowly morphed into Anakin._

"_Anakin?"_

_Anakin suddenly let go, throwing Obi-wan down after Qui-Gon. Anakin is still laughing._

At the moment of impact, he awoke, panting. He looked around in fright, calmed himself, and went back to sleep next to Satine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yikes! Hey if you put this dream into real Star Wars terms it is kind of true. Dooku betrayed Qui-Gon, but didn't kill him. And Ani betrayed Obi and didn't kill him either.<strong>_

_**Oh well…Comedy Next! HAHAHAHA!**_


	9. Lesson in Fun

_**Okay guys I know I've been kind of off the grid and what not for a while but I come today with a update of the Lion King 2. YEAH! Now I have a surprise at the very end of this and I believe you all will love it! Read and Review! Sorry guys another fluke happened and I this chapter wasn't posted...odd.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Lesson in Fun<p>

The next morning, Obi-wan woke up early and made his way outside. Obi-wan stretched, and then descended to the valley floor, where he walked slowly toward the water hole. Anakin was above him, hiding behind one of the chairs, his hands clenched and jaw set, ready to strike. Suddenly, Padme jumped in front of him, from around the front of the door.

"Good morning!" Padme laughed. "I'm ready for my first lesson."

Anakin was stunned; he took several moments to disguise his previous mind set and intentions.

Padme was jumping around on the balls of her feet, very frisky.

"Surprised ya, huh?" she asked.

Anakin looked back toward the water hole; Obi-wan was gone.

Padme laughed. "Hey, c'mon. Let's go!"

Anakin was still dumbstruck. After one last glance after his lost opportunity, he turned and followed Padme.

* * *

><p>Anakin stood at the top of the hill. He was still attempting to teach stealth to Padme.<p>

"Ow!" he heard her say.

Anakin was smiling bemusedly to himself.

"Three…two…"he said anticipating the pounce. He rolled his eyes. "one…"

He ducked.

"Gotcha!" Padme called.

Padme leapt full over Anakin, and tumbled over on the ground. Anakin stepped over to her head, looking down at her.

"You could hear me, huh?" she asked slightly embarrassed.

"Only…a lot," he said. "You're still breathing too hard. Didn't you pass this while at the temple? Or whatever?" She didn't reply. He shook his head. "Relax…feel the earth under your boots, feel the force flow through you…this will help the ground from shifting and making noise." Padme followed his example. A flock of birds interrupted them, alighting beyond a nearby hill. "Shh. Watch the master… and learn."

Anakin ran silently down into a gully, then up the other side, his hand floating near his saber. Leaping over the ridge top, he pounced, lightsaber active, right down on top of Rex, who is forging for bugs there.

Rex screamed in fright.

Anakin froze in the position in which he hit the ground, lightsaber in front of him; he skidded to a halt with Rex between his legs and his face inches from the saber.

"Don't kill me! Please!" He pleaded. "I…I… never really met your tyrant. I mean, uh… Dooku. Dooku. Oh heck of a guy. A little moody, but, I…"

"Rex!" Padme said from the top of the hill. "What are you doing here?"

"Padme! Thank goodness! Oh!" Rex said sliding out from under Anakin, who deactivated his lightsaber. Rex stood. "Hey… for once, we're not following ya. This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Pride Lands. Bugs everywhere!" He indicated the field of bugs, with a flock of birds eating contentedly away. "But you don't call for a reservation, and –yeesh!" He turned toward the birds. "Get outta here, you scavengers. Go on! Shoo! Shoo!"

Rex tired to scare away the birds; he waved his arms at one unconcerned bird, who bit Rex's nose.

"Oh!...Oh…Oh," he said in pain, nose turning red.

Cody rushed down a hill, and back up scattering birds, which came back to land right where they were. Padme watched with amusement, Anakin with bewilderment.

"Oh…Rex, I'm getting tired,' Cody said. "I gotta lose some pounds."

Rex tried to scare the birds off Cody.

"Shoo! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!"

Some of the birds flew off Cody. Padme and Anakin trotted back down the hill, Padme laughing.

"Hey, maybe he can help," Cody said. "Ya think?"

"Shoo!" The last bird flew off. "Oh! Yeah… there's an idea. Right. Let the vicious outsider—Hey! Wait! I have an idea!" He pointed at Anakin. "What if he helps?"

"What?" Cody asked confused.

"You wanna lend a push? Huh?" Rex said to Anakin, obviously not getting through to him. "Voosh. Guh…Force! Work with me!"

Anakin was still confused.

"Like this," Padme said. She used the force to send the birds flying!

"Woo hoo! C'mon, do it again! Do it again!" Rex said with glee.

Anakin used the force this time, sending the birds a rout.

"Yee-haa!" Rex cried.

Padme and Anakin ran down the hill, sending birds flying in every direction. Anakin was still clueless.

"Why are we doing this?" Anakin asked. "What's the point of this training?"

"Training?" Padme laughed. "This is just for fun!"

"Fun?" Anakin said it like he never heard the word before.

Rex and Cody ran by.

"Ya gotta get out more often," Rex said. "Fun! Yee-haa! Ha ha ha ha…woo hoo!"

"Yee-haa! Yee-haa!" Anakin cried slowly getting the idea.

The group ran down between a row of rocks, it was blocked at the end by a number of reeks.

"That's it, Cody! Oh, boy!" Rex cried.

"Yee-haa!" Anakin cried excitedly.

They noticed the reeks and came skidding to a halt, they noticed the birds all sitting on top of the reek's heads.

"Uh-oh," Padme said.

The birds stuck out their tongues and thhhppbbt at them.

The Jedi, Rex, and Cody turned tail and ran back the way they came; the reeks in hot pursuit.

"Hang reeks!" Rex cried to Cody as they turned a corner using the edge of a small over hang.

The gang turned sideways into a crevice in the rocks, where they his while the reeks passed by. They were laughing with delight.

"What a blast!" Anakin said.

"Oh…sorry," Cody said.

They laughed. Suddenly Rex gave Anakin a noggie."You're okay kid…"

"Hey," Anakin said caught off guard.

"You're okay," Rex continued.

They now tried to squeeze out of the crevice. Padme's lips brushed against Anakin's, accidentally. They looked at each other, both quite embarrassed.

"Um…s-sorr…uh," Padme stammered.

Rex and Cody have extriacted themselves and were some way up the pathway.

"Hey!" Rex called. "Are you two coming or what?'

The Jedi walked off, side by side and laughing. Giggles soon mixed with their laughing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AW! How fun! Okay so I promised you guys a surprise and here is what it is. Drum roll please. * drum roll*<strong>_

_**I a posting the first chapter to RETURN OF DEATH WATCH this week! Yeah!**_


	10. Upendi

_**Okay listen up this chapter does not have the song. I just could not imagine Yoda singing this song…at all. But oh well…anyway I'm sorry I've been off the grid for a while…again, but today I present to you all this very chapter and the first to the next JTS! MWWAAHAHAHAHAH! HAPPPY HALLOWEEN!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- Upendi<p>

Anakin and Padme were lying on their backs, watching the stars. They both giggled as they pointed at funny things in the stars.

"See that? See that?" Anakin asked pointing to one set of stars. "Look at that! It's really pretty."

_Like you_, he thought. _Wait, what? No, Ani. No._

"What? Oh, yeah," Padme said. "Look…there's one that looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail?"

"Yeah… hey! There's one that looks like two Jedi killing each other for a scrap of meat!"

Anakin laughed, this wasn't Padme's cup of tea, and she grimaced.

"Ah, I've never done this before,' Anakin said.

"Really? My father and I used to do this all the time," Padme said. "He says all the great kings and Jedi of the past are up there."

"You think Dooku is up there?" Anakin said.

They looked at each other. Anakin got up and moved off.

"No one here thinks he's very great…do they? He wasn't my father, but he was still…" Anakin sighed gently. "part of me."

"My father said there was a… a darkness in Dooku that he couldn't escape," She said, sitting up.

"Maybe there's darkness in me too," he said.

Padme stood and walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her into a hug, and they held each other.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan stood watching from a hill some distance away. He addressed the sky.<p>

"Father…I am lost," Obi-wan said to the sky. "Anakin is one of them. Dooku's heir. How can I accept him?"

Satine approached from behind him.

"Obi?" Satine said.

"I was…seeking council from the Great Kings."

"Did they help?' Satine asked.

Obi-wan sighed. "Silent as stars. My father would never…"

"Oh, Obi…you want so much to walk the path expected of you," she said. "Perhaps Anakin does not."

"What?" he asked surprised. "How do you know what…"

Satine chuckled. "I can see them down there just as easily as you can. Get to know him and see."

Satine kissed his cheek then turned and walked off a moment of hesitation, Obi-wan followed.

* * *

><p>Padme, still in Anakin's arms, kissed him on the cheek, but he pulled away clearing his throat.<p>

"What's wrong?" Padme asked.

"Nothing,' Anakin said. **(Typical Anakin line)**

"Anakin…" Padme said.

"It's just that… my whole life I've been trained to…" he stopped. "Nothing. I got to go." He turned and walked off.

"Anakin- - wait," Padme said.

Anakin paused a moment, and looked back at Padme's face, staring back at him. He looked away and moved to continue, but was stopped by Yoda's gimer stick pointing up from the grass.

"And going where are you?" Yoda said.'

"Nuhh…nowhere," Anakin lied.

Yoda sprung up. "What you think, that is?"

Yoda slipped under Anakin and vanished in the grass.

"Who was that?" Anakin asked confused.

"Uh," Padme said amused, slightly apologetic. "Friend of the family."

Anakin looked back and found Yoda on his shoulders. Yoda slipped off and darted away, tugging Anakin's legging and laughing.

"Come on!" Yoda said. "Follow old Yoda you will, know the way he does!"

"The way where?" Anakin asked hesitating.

"You follow—see you will! Hurry now!"

"Anakin, c'mon!" Padme said giggling.

The Jedi ran after Yoda, who was swinging Tarzan-like from tree to tree and laughing eerily.

"Where is he taking us?" Anakin asked.

Yoda lowered himself from above their heads.

"To your hearts, a special place…called upendi."

* * *

><p>After the extremely weird vision Yoda had showed them. Padme and Anakin headed back to the city. They were still singing "In Upendi" all the way back. They finally got back after the long walk home.<p>

"Good night," Anakin said.

"Good night," Padme said.

Padme walked off into the palace and Anakin headed to his chair on the back patio. Obi-wan appeared from the back door and approached Anakin.

"It's…kinda cold tonight, huh?" Obi-wan said pulling his cloak closer around him. "Come on."

Anakin followed Obi-wan inside, and Obi-wan lead him to the guest room, where he was going to stay that night.

* * *

><p>Ventress watched from a distance through a pair of binoculars as the two Jedi made their way back into the palace.<p>

"Get him!" Ventress said to herself, hushed. "What are you waiting for? Anakin, get him!"

She knelt down and stared in despair as she realized Anakin is not going to attack Obi-wan. She hissed and jumped up, rushing back to report to Mother Talzin.

* * *

><p>"You're sure?" Mother Talzin said snarling.<p>

"Affirmative," Ventress said. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Anakin cannot betray us!" Talzin said.

She slammed her fist on the table in pure anger. The whole living room fell silent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow she is not happy and now you may go on ahead and read the next story! ENJOY IT!<strong>_


	11. Ambushed

_**Okay so once again I've been keeping you all waiting for the next update for my two stories, but today I bring all another update of both. I'm going to be on this crazy schedule the two next weeks then I'll be updating more frequently. SO enjoy this action packed chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Ambushed<p>

The next morning came quickly for Anakin. He stood pacing the living quarters he was given the night before.

"Okay—I have to tell her today," Anakin said to himself. "Oh…where do I start? 'Padme… Mother Talzin had a plot—and I was part of it. But I don't wanna be, because – it's because I love you." He sighed. "Oh, she'll never believe me. But I gotta try."

He exited his room and headed to Padme's room. When he got there Padme was exiting her room.

"Padme," Anakin said. She turned. "I need to talked to you."

"Padme," Obi-wan said from the end of the hall. He walked up to them. "I don't want you talking with him." He softened. "I want to talk to him."

Padme's face brightened; Obi-wan winked at her, and he and Anakin headed out of the palace and into the city. They then walked out into the valley, Soon they were walking through a newly burnt section of the Pride lands.

"Dooku couldn't let go of his hate," Obi-wan said. "And in the end, it destroyed him."

"I've never heard the story of Dooku that way," Anakin said. "He truly was a killer."

"Fire is a killer," Obi-wan said. "Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before…"

He put his foot down and raised some dust; when he lifted it, a young plant was there. The two Jedi knelt down, head to head.

"…If given the chance."

Suddenly, an evil chuckle was heard from the dust surrounding them. Anakin gasped as he realized what was happening. Many dark Jedi appeared from the clouds of dust, surrounding them. The dark Jedi's eyes glow a bright, sinister yellow.

"No…oh," Anakin mumbled. "No…no…"

"Why, Obi-wan…" Talzin said.

"Mother Talzin," Obi-wan said.

"What are you doing out here, and—so alone?" The dark Jedi encircled Obi-wan and Anakin, who both pulled out their sabers. "Well done, Anakin… just like we always planned."

Obi-wan turned to Anakin.

"You,' Obi-wan said shocked.

"No!" Anakin cried. "I didn't have anything to do with this!"

"Attack!" Talzin cried.

"No!" Anakin called.

The dark Jedi attacked. Obi-wan was fighting off several at once. Anakin tried to help Obi-wan, but was battered off by a dark Jedi and fell to the side, hitting his head on a rock. Obi-wan was thrown to the bottom of the ravine; dark Jedi slid down the slope toward him. (deja vuex)

"Yes! We've got him!" Talzin cheered.

Ventress and the other dark Jedi attacked again, forcing Obi-wan to flee down the canyon.

"Remember your training!" Talzin called. "As a unit!"

Obi-wan was trapped; he tried to climb up the walls of the canyon, using the piled up logs to gain purchase. Anakin was above him on the ledge.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin called.

"Get him!" Talzin called. "Anakin! Get him! Do it now!"

Grievous jumped from the crowd.

"I'll do it—for you, Mother!" Grievous said. He bounded up the logs, laughing. "Mother, are you watching?" He then spoke to himself. "I'm doing it for you…and I'm doing it for me."

Greivous chased Obi-wan up a slope with several broken logs strewn across it. Just as Obi-wan reached the top, Grievous grabbed his ankle, his claws digging in. Obi-wan cried out in pain.

"This is my moment of glory," Grievous said.

The log on which Grievous had his legs on broke, causing Grievous to lose his grip on Obi-wan's ankle, blood coming out, and began to fall. Obi-wan reached the top, but the pile of logs rolled down the slope with Grievous among them; they all landed in a heap at the bottom of the ravine. Grievous lay trapped under a large log. He looked up to the top or the slope to see one final log rapidly falling in his direction. He grimaced, terrified, as the log hit him. Anakin rushed down to help free Grievous, but he was swatted aside by Mother Talzin, who pulled enough logs aside to see Grievous' face.

"Grievous…" Mother Talzin said sadly.

Grievous gasped for air and coughed. A piece of his chest plate was jabbed in his organs, killing him.

"I'm sorry, mother…I tried…" he stammered.

"Shh," She said very softly.

"Well…I finally got your attention, didn't I…" he said weakly.

Talzin smiled tenderly at him and cradled his face mask in her hand.

"Didn't I…" Grievous died.

Ventress appeared next to Mother Talzin on the edge of the logs.

"Grievous," Ventress said sorrowfully.

* * *

><p>Back in the Pride lands, Obi-wan was limping wearily back to Pride City. Padme, Threepio, Rex and Cody stood at the edge of the city when Padme spotted Obi-wan.<p>

"Father…" she realized it was him. " Father! Threepio, get a healer!"

Threepio waddled off.

"Oh yes! Healer… at once! Of course!" Threepio said frantically.

Obi-wan was limping with great pain. An arm around his stomach, and his face extremely pale. Padme, Rex, and Cody reached him.

"Father?" Padme asked worriedly.

"Obi-wan! Talk to me!" Rex said. "What happened?"

Obi-wan coughed, wheezing, having a hard time speaking.

"Anakin…" he sucked in a painful breathe of air. "Ambush…"

Obi-wan collapsed unconscious on his side, letting out a groan of pain.

"No…" Padme said not believing it.

Rex and Cody wrapped an arm around him and helped carry him back to the City.

"It's alright, buddy," Rex said. "We're here for you."

As they walked, the villagers gasped and watched as their leader was carried through the city. When they reached the palace, half the city had followed them. They carried Obi-wan up the stairs to the master bedroom, where a healer, Threepio, and Satine stood waiting. When they came in, Satine gasped. Rex and Cody laid Obi-wan on the bed, and the healer and Satine immediately rushed to his side.

Padme stood at the foot of the bed. Rex and Cody leaned against the wall. Satine sat on the bed beside Obi-wan, and the healer stood beside him looking him over. The room was completely silent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surprise! I enjoy it so much! Bet you didn't see my version coming did ya? Nope…no you didn't.<strong>_


	12. Not One of Us

_**Well I'm back! And here with another update for lion king!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12- Not one of us<p>

The dark Jedi gathered around the dead body of Grievous in a memorial type service.

"Dooku," Mother Talzin said. "Watch over my poor Grievous." After a moment she turned to Anakin. "You!"

Mother Talzin swatted Anakin across the face with her electrowhip. Anakin cried out in pain. Anakin looked away in pain. Anakin looked away in pain, but soon turned his head, glaring at Talzin. She recoiled at the sight, shocked; he now had a scar over his right eye, like Dooku. Mother Talzin recovered quickly.

"What have you done?" She asked menacingly.

"I-I-I didn't mean to," Anakin stammered. "it-it-it wasn't my fault, I…" He then said forcefully. "I did nothing!"

"Exactly!" She said. "And in doing so, you betrayed your pride… betrayed Dooku!"

"I want nothing more to do with him," he shouted.

"You cannot escape it! Grievous is dead because of you!"

"No."

"You've killed your own brother!"

"NO!"

Anakin turned and ran out from among the pride, many of whom were growing and snarling at his departure.

"Let him go," Talzin said. "Obi-wan has hurt me for the last time… now he's corrupted Anakin! Listen to me…Obi-wan is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire Kingdom…by force!"

The dark Jedi all snarled and yelled in reply.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan slowly stirred on the bed. Satine sighed in relief and brushed back his hair.<p>

"Daddy… it can't be true," Padme said breaking the long silence.

Before Obi-wan could reply, the door opened to reveal two young Jedi, Padme's age, both looked urgent.

"Master Kenobi," the female said. "It's Anakin."

"He's here, sir," the male said.

"Anakin!" Padme cried happily.

"Padme…enough," Obi-wan said sitting up with difficulty. "Thank you, Cayden and Sasha. Make sure he doesn't leave." _**(I add in my own characters!)**_

They bowed and left. Obi-wan got up and climbed out of bed. Both the healer and Satine tried to stop him, but he was being too stubborn. He summoned Rex and Cody to help him out. They came over and supported Obi-wan, helping him to the main balcony, where he shooed them off and walked to the rail. Padme, Satine, and the healer had followed him.

Down below, villagers moved aside to let Anakin walked toward the palace. All of them mumbled words of disgust and hatred.

"Why I oughtta," Rex said angrily. "Let me at him! Let me at him!" He looked at Cody. "Here; hold me back."

"Okay," Cody said grabbing the back of Rex's shirt.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Rex continued to say.

"Okay," Cody said and let go of the shirt.

Rex lurched forward. He turned back to Cody.

"I think you are missing the basic point here," he said.

"Uh…" Cody said stupidly.

The villagers continued to speak of Anakin foully.

"Why have you come back?" Obi-wan called his voice showing no sign of pain or weakness.

"Obi-wan," Anakin said apologetically. "I had nothing to do with—"

"You don't belong here," Obi-wan said.

"Please," Anakin begged. "I ask your forgiveness."

"Daddy, please," Padme urged. "Listen to him."

"Silence!" he said harshly to her. He then returned to Anakin. "When you first came here, you asked for judgment… and I pass it now." After a pause Obi-wan said it. "Exile!"

"NO!" Padme cried. "No! Anakin!"

She tried to run after him, but Sasha and Cayden held her back. Anakin was driven from Pride City. He ran out of the city, hot tears threatening to break lose.

While he ran he could hear the towns' people's words.

"_And he is not one of us  
>He has never been one of us<br>He is not part of us  
>Not our kind"<em>

Anakin reached a small pool and looked at his reflection to see Dooku. He splashed and ran faster, tears escaping.

"_Someone once lied to us  
>Now we're not so blind<br>For we know he would do what he's done  
>And we know that he'll never be one of us<br>He is not one of us."_

Yoda, sitting on a rock, watched it all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How sad… <strong>_


	13. Love Will Find a Way

_**Well everyone, I'm back! Okay so every day this week I will be posting a chapter of the two stories at least every day. Now I'll only be doing one a day, but I'm still posting. So enjoy, because today is Lion King 2.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13- Love Will Find A Way<p>

The crowd had left and returned to their homes. Obi0wab collapsed, weak, and was ushered back to his room. Now he was being treated by the healer, staring off into the distance.

"Father," Padme begged from the foot of his bed. "Please reconsider."

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on," Obi-wan said sternly, looking at her.

"No!" She complained. "That's not…"

"He used you to get to me," Obi-wan said.

"No! He loves me," Padme said on the verge of tears. "for me!"

"Because you are my daughter," he said harshly. "You will not leave Pride City. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you…away from him."

"You don't know him!"

"I know he's following in Dooku's foot prints," he said. "And I must follow in my father's."

"You will never be Qui-Gon Jinn!" Padme cried.

Obi-wan was stung, but silenced. Padme broke down and ran to her room, the door sliding shut. She lay down on her bed, sobbing. She spotted a stream of light shining through the curtains from the window. Determined, Padme grabbed her cloak and put it on, she then pushed her way through the window. She climbed down the side of the palace not making a sound. Once on the ground, she pulled up her cloak's hood and ran away from Pride City, in search of Anakin.

Padme tracked the same path Anakin took when he fled the city. She searched everywhere, but couldn't find him. She pulled down the hood off her head.

"Anakin?" She called out. "Anakin…"

She walked through the stream Anakin walked through earlier. She looked down at her reflection. Curiously, only half of her body was clear. She continued to look around. She looked even looked in the cave from when they were chased by reeks. Nothing.

"Anakin…"

As she continued her search, she took a trip down memory lane.

She decide to sing as the memories came to her.

'_In a perfect world  
>One we've never known<br>We would never need to face the world alone._

_They can have the world  
>we'll create our own<br>I may not be brave or strong or smart  
>But somewhere in my secret heart."<em>

Padme looked up at the sky, seeing their rabbit and two Jedi in the stars, remembering.

'_I know  
>Love will find a way<br>Anywhere I go  
>I'm home<br>If you are there beside me.'_

She moved to a log overhanging the stream. She sat down on it, depressed. When she opened her eyes and peered at her reflection, she saw that it was, again, only half clear.

'_Like dark turning into day  
>Somehow we'll come through<br>Now that I've found you  
>Love will find a way.'<em>

She continued to move then sat down on a high knoll, her knees gathered to her chest and her hand on her knees.

Anakin approached Padme from behind her.

He started to sing too.

'_I was so afraid  
>Now I realize<br>Love is never wrong  
>And so it never dies.'<em>

Padme looked up and turned to notice Anakin.

'_There's a perfect world  
>Shining in your eyes.'<em>

They both sing.

'_And if only they could feel it too  
>the happiness I feel with you.'<em>

They came together and held each other.

'_They'd know  
>love will find a way<br>Anywhere we go  
>We're home<br>If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day  
>somehow we'll come through<br>Now that I've found you  
>Love will find a way.<em>

_I know love will find a way.'_

They looked at each other and kissed passionately. They pulled apart as two butterflies flew around them and away. Anakin brightened up at the sight of them, and laughed, rushed off after them, with Padme in pursuit. They wrestled briefly, and then caught sight of themselves in a reflection.

"Hey, look," Anakin said smiling at Padme. "We are one."

Padme smiled back then realized what Anakin just said. She looked shocked.

"What?" she asked.

Anakin got to his feet, pulling he up with him.

"Let's get outta here," he said. "We'll run away together! And start a pride…all our own."

Padme chuckled.

"Ani," she said using the nickname. "But we're finally together!"

"Our place is with our people," she said. "If we run away, they'll be divided forever."

Anakin considered, but didn't seem and entirely convinced.

"Race you back!"

They ran off together, laughing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awww! How sweet! Tomorrow I'll update Death Watch.<strong>_


	14. Dark Vs Light

_**Hey guys I supposed to post a chapter on Wednesday and Thursday but I didn't have the time so I'm posting four today. Alright are you ready for some more Lion King? Well here it is!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14- Dark vs. Light<p>

The dark Jedi crossed the river on the way to attack Pride City. However at the palace Rex and Cody have some bigger problems.

"I can't believe we lost her again," Rex said pacing the hall outside of Padme's room. This is the eight thousandth time!"

"Ohh," Cody moaned.

"I thought you were gonna watch her," Rex accused.

"Me?" Cody said taken back. "You were gonna watch her."

"I thought you were gonna watch her!"

"No, you were gonna watch her!"

"You were gonna watch her!"

"Ah, watch this!" Cody leapt onto Rex.

"Ow!" Rex cried. "Take that, you creepy warthog! Say it! Say it!"

"Ah! Ah!" Cody screamed.

Rex and Cody were all out wrestling when Obi-wan approached, looking better. When he spoke they leapt into attention.

"What are you doing?" Obi-wan asked.

"Good question," Rex said. "Now let me ask you one."

"Hippo-theically…" Cody said.

"Very hypo-thetical," Rex said. He told the story. "There's this guy…"

"But he's not a Jedi…"

"No! No, he's not a Jedi…yeesh." Obi-wan looked amused. "Definitely not a Jedi. And, uh … uh… his daughter, um, say… vanished."

"Padme is gone?" Obi-wan gasped.

Threepio waddled down the hall toward them.

"Sire," Threepio said. "The Outsiders are on the attack… heading this way! It's War!"

"Threepio," Obi-wan said running down the hall. "Find Padme! We'll assemble the Jedi. Move! Now!"

* * *

><p>A storm gathered as the two prides closed on the field of battle. Rain matted Obi-wan's hair as he advanced. Little animals stetted away from between the advancing Jedi. Buzzards circled overhead. Padme and Anakin rushed home as fast as they could. The two prides faced each other across the field when all were assembled; Rex and Cody shook their butts at the Outsiders.<p>

"Nah, nah nah nah nah nah!" They said their voices deeper due to the trooper helmet.

"It's over, Obi-wan," Mother Talzin said. "I have dreamed of nothing else for years!"

"Boy," Rex said. "Does she need a hobby."

"Last chance, Talzin," Obi-wan said. "Go home."

"I am home!" Talzin said.

Lighting flashed and thunder cracked.

"Attack!" Talzin called.

The two opposing lines advanced toward each other, lightsabers live, first walking then picking up speed until they hit a full run. Mother Talzin coached her people from a high rock.

"Go for the legs! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must!"

Padme and Anakin approached from a distance, but the dust of the battle was already rising. They're worried, but they rushed toward the battlefield at full speed anyway.

"What do we do?" Cody freaked out from behind a rock. He was unable to fight due to the fact he had a gun. "What do we do?"

"There's only one thing to do, Cody," Rex said. "When the going get's rough, the rough get going. That's our motto!"

"I thought our motto was Hakuna Matata!" Cody said.

"Cody, stop living in the past," Rex said. "This is the sequel. We need a new motto."

Rex and Cody ran screaming into the battle, trying to appear as menacing as they could. They stopped short by a lightsaber almost taking their heads off. They turned and ran back the way they came.

"Like I said: Let's get going!" Rex called.

Padme and Anakin ran down an embankment covered with fallen logs. Anakin nearly slipped, but caught onto one of the logs and jumped down safely. The logs began shifting.

Ventress appeared on a ledge above Satine.

"Where's your pretty daughter, Satine?" Ventress asked.

"Ventress!" Satine said.

Ventress leapt down onto Satine. The two rolled down the hill, fighting fiercely. **(This is the only time we will ever see her fight Ventress.)**

Rex and Cody were being chased by a number of dark Jedi. They got backed up against a wall, surrounded. Cody dropped his gun and faced the wall, covering his eyes. Rex looked around, panicking, and finally saw a way out. He picked up Cody's blaster and attached both of their guns together making a flame thrower. He cocked and pointed it at them.

"Don't anybody move!" Rex said. "This thing's loaded. I'll let you have it."

The dark Jedi all shrieked, knowing what the weapon was, and turned tail, fleeing over the horizon.

"Yeah," Rex said. "Yeah… talk about your weapons of war."

Back on the battlefield, Mother Talzin was laughing as she viewed the battle turning in the favor.

"Obi-wan,' she said as she jumped down. "You're mine!"

She and her two back up dark Jedi approached Obi-wan, who was fighting off several enemies at once. The Jedi parted, making way for Talzin and Obi-wan to fight one-on-one. Just as they were about to land the first blow, Padme and Anakin leapt into the scene and stood between the two enemies.

"Padme?" Obi-wan said stunned.

"Anakin!" Talzin said enraged.

Anakin stared at her, his eyes narrowed at her the mention of his name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	15. The Force is Right

_**Now it is continued…**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15- The Force is Right<p>

"Move," Mother Talzin said to Anakin who was blocking her way from Obi-wan.

"Stand aside," Obi-wan said to Padme who was doing the similar thing, but from Talzin.

"Daddy, this had to stop," Padme said her voice unwavering.

"You're even weaker than I thought, "Talzin said to Anakin. "Get out of my way!"

"You'll never hurt Padme," Anakin said. "Or Obi-wan. Not while I'm here."

Mother Talzin gasped.

"Stay out of this," Obi-wan said.

"A wise Jedi once told me,' We are one.' I didn't understand what he meant," Padme said. "Now I do."

"But…they…" Obi-wan stammered.

"Them…us. Look at them…they are us," Padme said."What difference do you see? Aren't we all a part of the Circle of Life? The Force?"

Obi-wan paused. The battle stopped. As Obi-wan and Padme looked at one another, the clouds parted and the rain stopped. Finally, Obi-wan and his daughter embraced.

"Ventress…now!" Talzin called.

"No, mother! Padme's right," Ventress said. She walked over to Obi-wan's side, turned around to face Talzin. "Enough." Talzin's other dark Jedi looked shocked.

"If you will not fight," Talzin said. "Then you will die as well."

Some of Talzin's dark Jedi began to move over onto Obi-wan's side. Talzin's eyes began to panic as her whole pride left her.

"Wh-what…where are you going? Get back here!"

"Let it go, Talzin," Obi-wan said. "It's time to put the past behind us."

"I'll never let it go!" Talzin said now alone.

More logs piled up in the river, forming a dam.

"This is for you, Dooku."

Talzin leapt for Obi-wan, but Padme caught her in mid-flight and rolled over with her. The two Jedi tumbled down the embankment.

"Padme!" Obi-wan called.

"Padme!" Anakin cried.

Obi-wan jumped down the slope, trying desperately to reach Padme, but she and Talzin had already fallen too far for him to catch up. Padme managed to catch a hold on the ledge, slowing her descent enough for her to jump into a small ledge. Mother Talzin clung to the rooks some distance below Padme, hanging on by her hands.

"Hold on, Padme!" Satine cried.

The dam of logs broke; the river suddenly began to swell to many times its normal flow.

"Obi!" Satine cried. "Obi, the river!"

The river was rapidly rushing to fill the canyon. Obi-wan leapt from rock face to rock face, trying to reach Padme. Below, Talzin hung precariously from the rock face. Padme was above on the ledge.

"Talzin!" Padme said. "Give me your hand!"

Mother Talzin swiped at Padme, growling. She slipped further down the rock face. She glanced at the tumbling water and logs below.

"Ah," Talzin said.

"Mother Talzin, come on," Padme said reaching for her again. "I'll help you…"

She slid further down the rock wall, scrabbling for traction on the rock, but was unable to climb up. A change came over Talzin's face. She grinned slowly up at Padme.

"No,' she said. "Never!"

She let go, and fell back-first into churning water below. The water and logs carried her under, and the flow in the canyon gradually subsided.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW!<strong>_


	16. We are One Pride

_**Hey guys I have some sad news. I know this time of year is not meant to be sad, but I believe you all can handle the pain. So this is the last update for this story. Yes I am saying this is the end. I'm glad you all stuck around for it and left all of those positive and funny reviews for this story and now is the moment you've all been waiting for…the end. Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16- We are One Pride<p>

Anakin looked down to where his mother fell, closing his eyes, and let out a sigh. Padme started to climb back up toward Obi-wan. Obi-wan was waiting on the rocks near Padme. He reached down and pulled her up.

"Padme…" Obi-wan said softly.

"Daddy," Padme said sadly. "I tried."

Satine came over and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Padme," Satine said. "Oh."

Obi-wan hugged them too.

"Wow," Cody said. "That was really brave, kid."

They pulled apart and smiled him.

"Yee-haa!" Rex cheered.

Padme and Anakin then approached each other.

"Ani…" Padme said.

"Oh, Padme," Anakin said.

"Anakin," Obi-wan said. Anakin looked at him. "I was wrong. You belong here."

Padme embraced Anakin.

"Let's go home," Obi-wan said. "All of us." He gestured to everyone.

The two prides slowly walked back to Pride City.

* * *

><p>Yoda blessed the union of Padme and Anakin with a gesture of his staff.<p>

"I love moments like this," Cody said.

"Yeah…" Rex said.

"Love. Not like…Love!" They said in unison.

Threepio wasn't amused. Rex and Cody burst into tears. Threepio just inched away from the two grown, crying men.

Obi-wan and Satine lead the procession through the rest of the pride, flanking them with bowed heads. Anakin and Padme followed. Both couples made their way to the rail of the main balcony. First Obi-wan activated his lightsaber and held it high above his head, and then Anakin did. Finally all four had their sabers up together. The rest of the Jedi raised theirs in answer.

The clouds parted, and obi-wan was illuminated by a sun beam. Qui-Gon's ghost appeared in the clouds.

"Well done, my son," Qui-Gon said.

Yoda smiled and nodded as the prophecy came to completion.

"We are one," Qui-Gon said.

Indeed they were a pride but also in the force.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end…?<strong>_


	17. Not Over Yet

_**You seriously thought it was the end! Wow, well it isn't there is one thing left to do. Enjoy this bonus chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 17- Not over Yet<p>

Sitting in a pair of lawn chairs out in the middle of the outlands, Rex and Cody were feasting on bugs. They looked like they were on vacation wearing sunglasses, swim trunks, a regular t-shirt, and flip-flops.

"Hakuna Matata!" Cody said after slurping down a worm.

"Outlands, shmoutlands," Rex said. He put arms behind his head. "This place is better than Disneyland!"

One bug got away and flew up into the air. It transformed into R2-D2 and he let out a beep and whistle. He flitted from side to side like Tinkerbell in the traditional Disney transition-out sequence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The TRUE end!<strong>_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, what up with the Disney reference? Oh wait this is a Disney movie. But hey R2 made his first appearance, because Star Wars is never complete without him.**_

_**Well see ya'll later for on other installment in Jedi Tales.**_

_**BYE!**_


End file.
